


Like The Sun

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Hinted at Sex?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has spent hundreds and thousands of days annoying, fighting and living with the shorter Boy, pleasure thrilling through him as he watched his actions provoke reactions from Slit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> "When there is nothing left to burn  
> You have to set yourself on fire"
> 
> Stars - Your Ex-Lover Is Dead

\---

When Nux looks at Slit, sometimes just when he thinks about the other War Boy, heat rushes through his body. It wasn't always like that of course, he has spent hundreds and thousands of days annoying, fighting and living with the shorter Boy, pleasure thrilling through him as he watched his actions provoke reactions from Slit. 

He's not really sure now if the thrill had always been quite so satisfying as he touches his lancer, watching him wither and twist beneath his hands, their paint mixing together where their bodies press together, chest the chest, hips to hips. When he touches Slits hand, their fingers intertwined, their skin is hot and the pleasure of their intertwined bodies rushes through him like burning under his skin. He distractedly thinks about fire and the sun on their skin before he's distracted by Slit biting at his neck.

\---


End file.
